Electrical apparatuses are supplied with electric power through a connector. According to the connector employed in this case, a male-ended connector having a protruding shape and a female-ended connector having an indented shape mate with each other to establish an electrical connection as disclosed in Patent Documents 1 to 3.
In recent years, as a measure against global warming, supplying direct-current, high-voltage electric power, which is limited in power loss in voltage conversion or power transmission and does not require an increase in cable thickness, has been studied. Such a supply of electric power is considered desirable particularly for information apparatuses such as servers, which consume a large amount of electric power.
Electric power supplied to electrical apparatuses may affect a human body or the operations of electronic components if the voltage is high. In the case of using high-voltage electric power for information apparatuses such as servers, because the apparatuses are installed or maintained by human work, the connector needs to be different from connectors used for a common alternating-current commercial power supply.